<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Villain' Arc by wellthisisfunguys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824818">'Villain' Arc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthisisfunguys/pseuds/wellthisisfunguys'>wellthisisfunguys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson Tries (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthisisfunguys/pseuds/wellthisisfunguys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ranboo wasn't friends with Phil and Techno, and instead only knew them as villains, enemies of L'manburg? What if Techno and Phil didn't work with Dream, and instead tried alternative methods to destroy L'manburg?<br/>What would happen if one of those involved Ranboo?</p><p>Ranboo is now being held hostage, but it seems like it might be some time before anyone comes to their rescue, which leaves them, Phil, and Techno, with quite a while together. So naturally they'll end up in a found family sort of situation, once they've worked through some issues of course. Set before the fall of L'manburg with some differences in the timeline of events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions and Welcomes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this isn't that fantasy au...</p><p>But it sure is something else, I hope you enjoy it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo woke up, and realised they were tied to a chair. Well, shit. They blinked a few times, adjusting to the light, and found themself surrounded by stone walls. Torches on the walls provided a surprisingly warm light, but there were no windows. They tried to twist their hands and attempt to untie the ropes to no avail, and eventually sighed, slumping in the chair. Whoever kidnapped them seemed to at least be good at knot-tying. Actually, who would kidnap them? It couldn’t be Technoblade, he didn’t seem to be one for kidnapping over just killing. Maybe it was Philza? But no-one knew what Philza’s aims were, so who knows. Honestly, they should probably just go back to sleep – it’d sure be more interesting than staring at the walls.</p><p>An hour or so later, Ranboo presumed, the door started rattling. Whoever kidnapped them was apparently struggling to open it, which seemed rather ironic. They doubted it was a rescue – it took longer than- wait, how long had it been? It couldn’t have a been more than a couple of days, so no-one would have noticed yet. After a few more seconds of jangling keys, the door opened to reveal a tall person with a pig mask and pink hair down to their waist.<br/>
“Oh good, you’re awake. Ranboo, isn’t it? How’s it going?” they asked, leaning against the wall by the door.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m ok, I guess, considering I woke up tied to a chair. Who are you and why am I here?” Ranboo replied. The person paused for a minute, then laughed abruptly.<br/>
“My name is Technoblade,” he began, and Ranboo’s eyes widened, “and we’ve kidnapped you as a hostage. Honestly, I’m very surprised you didn’t recognise me – you must have heard of my accomplishments?” Ranboo nodded, frowning – they thought Technoblade was more, well, violent and ruthless – what reason could he have to kidnap anyone, let alone them?<br/>
“I’ve heard of you, sure, but no-one told me what you looked like. And accomplishments is not the word I’d use for unleashing withers upon innocent people for no reason,” they retorted with far more confidence than they felt. Technoblade sighed, putting his hand up to his mask as if to pinch the bridge of his nose.<br/>
“I could explain my detailed and frankly fascinating reasoning to you, but I doubt you want to hear that, and I certainly can’t be bothered to say it, so we’ll leave that topic alone. Naturally, we can’t let you go just yet, but I’m sure you’ll be home soon, and it’s not like we’re not gonna feed you or whatever – Phil’s just fixing you up something at the moment.” Ranboo’s head snapped up at the name.<br/>
“You mean Philza? Oh great,” they chuckled bitterly. Both of the biggest threats to L’manburg, and therefore Ranboo, in one place? Fantastic. And Technoblade was using a nickname, so they had to be close. Damn, they really weren’t making it out of here alive. “Also, how long have I been out for?”<br/>
“A day or so, why?” Technoblade replied, his face unreadable beneath the mask.<br/>
“Oh wow, ok, you better get used to me living here for a while then – whatever your plan is, you picked the wrong person to kidnap. No-one will be coming after me for a week or more,” they laughed quietly, eyes prickling with sudden tears, long ears flattening.<br/>
“Why not? You’re the presidential advisor, one of the president’s closest friends – why wouldn’t they be ready to do anything to get you back? If something’s messing up my plans, I’d rather know, y’know?” He said, raising an eyebrow.<br/>
“And why should I tell you, an enemy who’s literally kidnapped me? Wait and see,” they said, pushing back the emotion and covering it in a mask of confident ease.<br/>
“…No,” he stated, approaching Ranboo from his place by the door. “I’m afraid you’re not in the position to make demands of me. You’re the one tied to a chair, after all. Why would no-one come to find you? If you don’t tell me, I can make this very unpleasant for you,” Technoblade darkened, voice dropping low, looming over Ranboo and resting his hand on his sword. Ranboo’s confidence swiftly evaporated. “So, w-“</p><p>The door opened and Philza strode in, holding a plate of hot food and some cutlery.<br/>
“Oh Techno, why haven’t you untied the poor guy yet? I thought you were just gonna explain the situation and then we could let them loose – well, loose in this room at least,” he said in a disappointed tone. Ranboo blinked, ears pricking back up – this guy could talk to Technoblade like that? Philza must be more powerful than they thought.<br/>
“Well y’see, this ‘poor guy’ seems to think they have a way to mess up our plans, and I would rather like to know what that is, wouldn’t you?” Technoblade responded.<br/>
“Ok, I’ll handle this then– you don’t exactly have the best track record with hostages, I have to say. You go and fix up some potions, more invisibility ones would be useful, and I’ll deal with this,” he offered, gesturing to Ranboo as if they weren’t even listening. Technoblade paused for a second, then let out a breath before turning and leaving the room. Phil turned to Ranboo. “So, how about we get you untied?”</p><p>After Ranboo’s ropes were removed (“Damn Techno and his knots,” Philza had muttered), he gave them a few minutes while they inhaled the stew he’d made for them. They hadn’t realised how hungry they were until they were able to eat, and they appreciated that he’d allowed them time. Even if he was a villain, he didn’t seem unnecessarily cruel. Yet.<br/>
“Ok, so you have a plan to stop us?” Philza asked cautiously, once Ranboo had finished eating.<br/>
“No, it’s just that you picked a terrible person to kidnap – no-one is gonna even notice I’m missing for a week or more,” they explained, as Phil’s face turned to a frown.<br/>
“We were under the impression that you were the president’s closest friend, and a high-ranking government official – his personal advisor. Surely people would realise you were gone, at least from a professional standpoint, and likely a personal one?” he queried. Ranboo let out a short, barking laugh.<br/>
“You overestimate how important I am. The president rarely listens to me as an advisor, mostly I just sit in my office and wait for the day to be over,” they admitted carefully.<br/>
“And as a friend?” Phil pushed.<br/>
“I- I’d rather not discuss that. He won’t notice. Please leave it at that,” they said, trying not to let the note of pleading slip into their voice. Phil looked at them for a moment, then nodded.<br/>
“Alright. I’ll believe you. As you can probably guess, we can’t really let you go, but we can make your stay here more comfortable. If you’re gonna be here for a few days, you should have a bed at least. I’ll get Techno to bring some stuff up for you, if that’s alright?” he asked.<br/>
“…Yeah, sure. Thanks,” Ranboo accepted, tail waving gently, putting aside their wariness in favour of a place to sleep. After all, who knew how long it would take for anyone to come and get them?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Questions and Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh god this took a while huh lmao</p><p>Hope you enjoy it as much as the last one, thanks for all the support on that as well, I'm glad y'all like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regrettably, the blank stone wall wasn’t getting any more interesting. Ranboo had been staring at it for a good while now, counting every crack and divot, and there was approximately nothing new to discover about it. Ugh. They was about ready to leave this room and go back to L’manburg. It wasn’t that they weren’t comfortable – they had a bed, a chair and a table, the food was delicious, and Philza- no, Phil, he’d asked to be called Phil - came to talk to them every few hours. They hadn’t really talked about anything significant, just any goings on in L’manburg (it wasn’t much). They sighed, tail flicking listlessly. It was still strange calling Phil, well, Phil. One of the two most famous villains L’manburg had ever seen, foes capable of terrible feats, power renowned, rumoured to be immortal – and they were calling one of them Phil. A nickname. On top of that, he was just very chill, he seemed like a pretty down-to-earth guy, and yet he was planning to destroy a nation for no reason. It just didn’t make sense to Ranboo. This friendly, relaxed man wanted to ruin everything Ranboo had ever loved. And also wanted them to call him Phil, because Philza was ‘just so formal for someone who’s essentially going to be living with us’.</p><p>The door creaked, the sounds of the metal key rattling in the keyhole a familiar echo by now, though it seemed to be taking longer than usual.<br/>“Hi Phil-“ Ranboo began, and stopped very suddenly as they saw a scowling Technoblade walk in the door. “Sorry, hi Technoblade,” they corrected, ears flattened back. They hadn’t seen Technoblade since they first met, so it’d been a few days of radio silence, and they hadn’t exactly left on good terms. They probably shouldn’t have run their mouth when they first met, huh.<br/>“…Hey,” Technoblade replied. He approached them, and Ranboo instinctively stepped back. He stopped and took a breath, the beat of silence heavy in the air, then lifted his arms and held something out to them. They blinked. It was a small pile of books. Huh. Cautiously, they moved forward and took them from his hands before darting back. “Mythology, mostly. I have more if you finish those. Thank Phil, ‘was his idea,” Technoblade explained, before turning around and leaving before Ranboo had time to say anything, the sound of the key rattling in the door once again.<br/>“Thanks,” they still said, mostly to themself. There was the slightest of hesitations in the rattling, but it resumed quickly. That was a weird interaction – they’d ask Phil about it when he next visited. In the meantime, they had some books to read. The worn cover of the top book read ‘Pandora’s Box’. They might as well start with this one. They sat down, gently opened the book, and started to read.</p><p>A while later, the door opened to reveal Phil.<br/>“Heya Ranboo – how’re you doing?” he asked as he entered.<br/>“Hi,” they greeted him, putting down the book. “I’m doing alright thanks – thanks for getting Technoblade to let me borrow his books, it’s been a lot nicer with them.”<br/>“Techno let you borrow his books?” he echoed, incredulous. “You really must’a made a good impression the other day, he doesn’t just give those out to anyone y’know.”<br/>“You mean you didn’t ask him to?” Ranboo queried.<br/>“Oh no, he’s really precious about them, I wouldn’t ask him to offer that,” he answered.<br/>“…Huh. Well it’s been really nice to have something to read,” they smiled. “Also, I had a question - how long are you gonna be keeping me for? Cause it has the potential to be, well, a while – it’s probably already been longer than you expected, and you’re unlikely to get much of a ransom from me,” they asked.<br/>“Well, we weren’t in it for a ransom really – we have everything we need in the Vault anyway. However- well- we kinda wanted to essentially capture more of you guys, using you as um. Bait, I guess. It’s way easier to fight them in smaller groups, and I was hoping it means we wouldn’t have to kill as many of them. If we could keep them cooped up here, we wouldn’t need to fight them and there would still be no government, so less people would be hurt. We’d let them out again once we were sure they wouldn’t make another government. But we figured taking someone emotionally important was the best way to do that. We were actually going to keep Tommy once we let Tubbo know he was alive, but then he- well, y’know. So you were the next obvious choice.” Ranboo laughed, soft and bitter. Always after Tommy, huh. It would be funny if it didn’t hurt. Phil raised an eyebrow, but continued. “But yeah, we can essentially wait as long as it takes – eventually they’ll come find you, and then we can probably just let you go – after all, you’ve been very cooperative. Although I’ve been meaning to ask – why are you so sure no-one will come for you for a while?” Phil explained.<br/>“Hah. Wait and see. After all, no-one’s here yet are they?” they returned, trying to dodge the question. Phil frowned, looking like he was about to say something, but stopped.<br/>“Ok – at least you have books while you wait now,” he said.<br/>“Yeah,” Ranboo smiled.<br/>“I’ll see you in a bit, ok mate?” he offered. He always offered like that, as if Ranboo could really say no – nice as Phil was, he was still their captor. It wasn’t even that they didn’t want Phil to come visit, it was a welcome break to the monotony, but it wasn’t really optional either, so it kinda stung. <br/>“See you,” they waved, and returned to their book, escaping into the well-worn pages.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>